


And He Was Happy.

by endgamehale



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Boys In Love, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Harringrove, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 03, Stranger Things Spoilers, harrington kiss, listen this is sad i think, much like my stucky one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: He feels the sharp pain in his sides- in his chest. See's El looking over him, hears her words. He was happy. He was happy with his mom, and then his mind drifts to the boy sitting in the dumb ice cream uniform. He was happy.





	And He Was Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> listen.. eek i'm back with HARRINGROVE AND ITS #FUCKSZN3

**7 months ago**

He had apologized, for what it was worth. Had taken a deep breath and swallowed his pride as he stepped to Harrington- who's bruises were no longer shades of red and purple, but a faint yellow. A deep breath as he coughed into his throat, trying to get the other boy's attention. Steve's eyes flick up from his lunch and his fcae scrunches up when Billy takes a seat across from him. 

"I- uh- I wanted to say that I'm sorry your face got beat in." Steve's eyes narrow. 

"You're... sorry my face got beat in." He says it in a dumb way, one that has Billy taking yet another deep breath through his nose.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Steve gives Billy a hard look. "Listen, I'm sorry your face got beat in and I'm sorry that I was there to see it. I brought you a fuckin' pudding, do you want it or not?" He sees a slow nod from across the table, hand reaching out for said pudding. 

"Want my apple?"

**3 Minutes Ago**

He doesn't have control over his body- his mind. It's like he's trapped in a straightjacket watching everything go down from a third person point of view. He's dragging El to the creature he know will kill her- consume her or whatever the fuck and he's _trying_ to break free because he wants to save her, he'd been so good and had worked through all of this months ago. But here he was, sat on her chest. 

"Seven... feet." He jerks. The jacket that was holding him so tightly loosens. "You told her... the wave was seven feet. You ran to her, on the beach. There were seagulls." He can see it clear as day, his lanky body weighing half of the board he held under his arm. His mother, standing on the shore. She was ethereal 

"She wore a hat... with a blue ribbon... a long dress with a blue and red flower... yellow sandals covered in sand." Her favorite outfit. She always wore it to the beach, even though she never seemed to actually wear the sandals. Billy had told her that it was her favorite, and she cupped his face the same way El is doing, she gave him a soft smile and said a thanks to her darling boy. The dress is still in a locked box under a number of other things, hidden from the ugly eyes of the world. 

"She was pretty. She was really pretty." El is right. He feels the tears coming from his face. He can see her standing near the water like it was yesterday, and not 10 years ago. She was the most beautiful, even near death. He feels like he's suffocating even though the jacket is gone because _God_ what he wouldn't give to see her again, waving from the shore, grinning at his antics. 

"And you- you were happy." Happy. He was so happy. The sunshine that his mother seemed to naturally bring along with her always made him so happy. He hadn't felt like that in such a long time until- until Steve. Who knew where he was. He hoped Steve was safe. However, Billy knew that under him was a piece of Steve's heart (and maybe his own).

He knew what had to be done. 

**Present**

The ugly fucker in front of him, he realizes, is no different from any other bully he's faced. Except he wasn't the only life on the line now. Max is here (he thinks) which means her whole ragtag gang is probably here as well, and knowing how Steve was always around those shitheads, that dumbass was most likely around as well. 

So, yeah, he knows what he's gotta do. 

He's scared. 

That thing lashes out, and all Billy can see is his dad. His dad. _HIS DAD._

" _NO."_ Again it's like he's not in control of his body as he reaches out to protect the girl behind him. There's a shot to his left side, and then his right. 

All he can see are pretty brown eyes, glowing up at him. Him tucking a strand of hair behind Steve's ear as they lay by the quarry, hidden from plain view. He sees a grin from the passenger seat as he hits 85- fucking soft rock playing because Steve likes it better than Metallica. He can see Steve jutting his bottom lip out when he's told no- just like the princess he is. It's like he can feel the soft kisses pressed to his face at 2 am because nothing actually happens in the early hours of the night. The shot to his back has him in a silent, writhing pain. He's not going to make it much longer. Instead, he thinks about the way he felt when Steve had said that he loved him, pressing a kiss to his bare chest and smiling softly up at him. 

He thinks of all the shitheads. Those dumbass movie nights with Henderson cockblocking. Talking shit (he'd deny it) about the boys with El and Max. 

Max. She'll be okay. She's got that boy- too good for him still- and the rest of the kids. Everyone is safe. Everyone is good. 

As the final blow lands in his chest, he sees his mother clear as day. Just as beautiful as the day on the beach. She's dressed in all white, a soft smile on her lips. A hand reached out. Billy could scream. Is this real? She looks so... Alive. Like he could just grab the hand and-

Touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i was in a HELLA writing slump but this brought me back my mind is racing my hands SHAKING i have a paper due SUNDAY   
> I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND PROBABLY SHITTY HONESTLY BUT THIS IS WHAT I NEEDED OKAY...... LEAVE ME ALONE. also i swear my writing isn't always like this so if u wanna leave me a prompt i'll shake ur hand.


End file.
